


Fallout New Vegas: Deserted

by Anon_Inculta



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Slavery, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Inculta/pseuds/Anon_Inculta
Summary: What do you do when everything you know burns to ash? Do you bite you tongue, or do you hold you head high and speak the truth?Flip the coin and see where the chips fall.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The fall of Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fallout New Vegas fanfic that follows Vuples Inculta. Events and time lines have been changed for story telling purposes. Fallout: New Vegas was developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks. I do not own any of the fallout franchise and this work is not being used for profit. 
> 
> WARNING This series contains mature topics such as rape, abuse, and graphic description of violence that may be trigger to some readers. Please read with caution. 
> 
> This series ties into the 9th chronicles, which is a current work in progress.

Our reputation precedes us. Across this wasteland we are feared, respected, and hated. The mention of our name is enough to make all justifiably cower. We are Legion, and we are many. We serve one master; unflinching in our loyalty we lay down our lives, and sacrifice our children all in the pursuit of his sole goal. To unite humanity under one flag. We pursue a greater society than those that came before; a greater purpose than the men that burned the old world to ash, and gave birth to the new one. War never changes, nor do the hearts of men. We live together as brothers, fathers, and lovers. We punish the weak and guilty, and we praise the strong and just. We cherish each battle knowing we live for a purpose far greater than our own, and take joy as our sons fight beside us. We mourn our losses, and bury our dead paying respect in mass graves. We are Legion, and we are mere men.

They went against traditional legion burials for the first and finally time. No one wanted to risk Lord Caesar's grave being desecrated by mere scavengers. It was better his body be embarrassed by the warm flames of his father Mars. After enduring months of crippling headaches, and numerous seizures the brain tumor within Caesar had proved to be inoperable. Perhaps had he been younger, or if they had found it sooner than the outcome would have been different, but it was pointless to waste thought on what ifs.

The men all bowed in silence expect for the soft whisper of weeping. They all fought back tears. The Legate Lanius stood by the large wood pile with a torch in hand as Vulpes Inculta, Lucius, and two Praetorian guards carried their fallen Lord on a stretcher of fine cloths. His body was covered by a Legion flag that had been showered with a variety of flowers. They marched slowly up the hill towards the top of the ceremonial mound. Their eyes were red and lips pursed tight. No one could afford to outwardly cry unless they wished to send the whole encampment into tears. Vulpes's teeth bore deep into his bottom lip, and blood rolled down his round chin. It seemed as if his high cheek bones would crash his pale blue eyes deep within his skull if it would keep his tears from flowing, but flow they did. Silently blood and tears mixed as they placed the body down on the mound only to have the weight of uncertainty placed on their shoulder. Lucius stepped up and gazed over the crowd below. As he went to speak his head spun, and his words would not come. Vulpes stepped beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

_Best to let him speak first. Inculta has always had a way with words._

Lucius thought to himself.

There was a long silence and Vulpes closed his eyes forcing a placid face. This was the face the men needed to see. Not puffy red eyes ready to cry. He kept his hand on Lucius’ shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. His voice was smoothing and set everyone's heart at ease.

“Filius dei Nostri domum redit" Vulpes began.

_The son of our god has returned home. His mortal shell has full filed its purpose and now must be returned to the ash from which it came. Mars has blessed us with Lord Caesar, and passed down his wisdom through him; but now he calls him home for a greater task, and a much greater purpose. With hearts heavy with joy we commit this body to the Flames of Mars so he may claim his true place among the gods. We will rejoice in the strength he's given us, and continue to carry on his legacy. We are the slaves of Mars, and we shall commit ourselves, our children, and our enemies to the fire until, Lord Caesar, son of Mars', goal is complete. We will unite humanity under one flag, and override the fear of death to insure a greater society under Legion law. For we are Legion and we are many._

The crowd gave a hearty cheer as they chanted Caesar. Vulpes kept his composer, but Lucius could fill him shaking. He shock with sorrow and the uncertainty that they both felt deep within. Caesar was gone, and the Legion now belonged to Legate Lanius, the monster of the east. Vulpes' words came from the heart. He believed in what Caesar stood for, and his life was solely for that purpose. His, blood, sweat, tears, life, and love was all for the Legion, and Caesar's goals. Now the Legate Lanius took his place, and Lanius had no love for Caesar's Legion.

Lucius' words also managed to evoke life into the men, but when the fire was lit and Lanius said nothing a foreboding presence draped itself over them. Lanius stood arms crossed and motionless in front of the fire. His mask mirrored the flames making the giant of a man seem enraged. The glow behind him cast shadows making it look as if his already darkened eyes were soulless. If you would have asked anyone that was there that day they would have simply told you;

_Monsters have no souls_

The funeral was on Monday. By Tuesday Lanius had called Vulpes Inculta: leader of the Frumentarri, Lucius: leader of the Praetorian guards, and a few other renowned members at the Fort to assemble in the tent. Inside they found Lanius sitting in Caesar's throne surrounded by his own personal guards.

Lanius' guards wore bandages on their face only leaving their eyes, nose, and mouth uncovered. When Lanius first became Lagate he briefly permitted his guards to have wives and slaves, but when one man took too long to return he quickly made an example of him. Since then all of his guards were forbid carnal pleasure, and had been intentionally marred. Not only to terrify the enemy, but also to disgust any slaves the men might find attractive. It was much harder to fornicate when you're partner clinches at the site of you. Lanius wanted his men to focus on one thing only, and that was protecting him. They slept and ate within eye sight at all times. That meant their breeding days were over.

Vulpes' face soured at the site ever so briefly that only Lucius was able to catch it. Having worked beside Vulpes over the years he was able to pick up on his subtle expressions that everyone else missed. A placid exterior was what Vulpes was known for. As a Frumentarri he had to put on whatever mask was needed for the task at hand, but not even Vulpes was immune to the occasional emotional flare up. In fact whispers in the shadows among slaves, and men hinted to his violent temperament. On more than a few occasions he'd flipped tables, or hacked someone into pieces for minor displays of in incompetents. On the outside he was calm, but inside he was on fire. It was no secret that Vulpes and Lanius had a deep hatred for each other. On multiple occasion Vulpes openly spoke out against Lanius leadership abilities. Had Caesar not favored Vulpes, and valued his opinions, Lanius would have latched him to a cross a long time ago.

"Auvior," Lanius called out. His voice was deeper than the Grand Canyon itself and rumbled like low thunder in the tent. A tall man with a thick build stepped forward and keeled. He's skin was tanned by the sun, but he wasn't exceptionally dark in tone. His head was shaved bald with a few days stubble. He dropped his dark brown eyes to the ground as he spoke.

"My lord" Auvior answered. He was Centurion in rank though he only wore a red burlap tunic. 

"You are in charge of the men while I am away. Rally them and inform them of my decision." Lanius said. "By the time I get back I want a tally of my ranks, rations, and supplies. Any who are sick, or injured are to be put to death. I will not waste resources on the weak." The expression on Auvior's face could only be described as: _WHAT THE FUCK!_ He turned and glanced to Lucius his eyes pleading for guidance. "Your eyes should be upon your lord, not Lucius. Best fix your gaze upon me unless you wish to be blinded." Lanius growled. Auvior looked as if he'd melt down into a green radioactive goop. He was sick to his stomach. All knew that Lanius forbid even his own guards from looking at him, but should he obey the order and look to Lanius risking his own sight, or disobey, and be torn apart on the spot. He let his eyes fall to Lanius knees not daring to look higher. "Are my orders clear?" Auvior noded. "Then be gone." With those words Auvior was off. If anyone else had seen how he fled they would have assumed a horde of glowing ones was after him. Vulpes was finding it hard to keep his placid exterior as his mind raced with thoughts;

_What is Lanius thinking? Auvior isn't capable of handling the fort on his own. If anything I or Lucius would be best suited._

Vulpes' eyes narrowed as he watched Lanius. With the mask on it was impossible for anyone to read for tell tale signs of plots. It was then that Vulpes felt a chill running down his spin. He knew Lanius was watching him, and he knew that whatever plans he had for him would surely be hell. “Lucius, Vulpes Inculta, you two will be accompanying me to Cotton Wood Cove. I plan to fortify our ranks there, and at Nelson. I intend to flank the Dam when the time comes," he said with distain in his voice. Lucius sighed to himself and bowed his head as he spoke.

"My... lord" Lucius said. The word stuck in his throat as if it were a poorly chew buffalo gourd seed. To call Lanius lord felt wrong. It felt as if he'd just spat upon Caesar by doing so. Lanius was not his true lord. "I request to bring Fidus along," Lucius' voice held no fear. This made Lanius shift in his throne. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, and cocked his head to the side.

"Why should I grant this request?" Lanius asked as his voice dripped venom. "Do you not have faith in my guards, these men that you trained personally. Or is your cowardice finally surfacing with your age, and you feel the need to hide behind a younger man." Lucius' smiled slightly when he noticed the response in the other Praetorians. Eyes like daggers aimed at Lanius from all sides. Had the mask not obscured his peripheral vision Lanius would have realized that his own guards did not take kindly to the disrespect he'd just shown their leader. The Praetorian guards were bonded by blood and battle scars. They took pride in each other knowing that they were the best fighters the Legion had to offer, and that each day could be their last. Lanius may have been their lord, but Lucius was their leader.

"No my lord. Fidus is my understudy, and is training to take my place as Leader. My age is showing more and more each day, and it won't be long before I'm laid to rest. Until that day comes I intend to bestow the knowledge I've acquired over the years to him. He's a level headed man that does not act on impulse, and has already proven himself to be an excellent teacher," Lucius stated. Lanius lend back and paused for a moment. 

"Very well, I will grant you this request. Now, Vulpes Inculta..." Lanius said, but by this point Vulpes was no longer keeping a placid face. His expression was if he'd drank a glass of sour Brahmin milk, and he stood with his arms crossed. When Lucius saw Vulpes. He knew that things were about to turn to shit and fast. Vulpes was still reeling from Caesar's death. They all were, but Lanius acted as if none of that mattered.

_Don't do it!_

Lucius thought to himself as he watched Vulpes and Lanius exchange glares. It was too late Vulpes' mouth had opened, and flames were pouring out.

"Sir, with all do respect. To relocate us so soon after Caesar's death would be a travesty!" Vulpes spat. "Morale is already low, and there are rumors that some are considering defecting. The men here not only respect us, but also look to us for council. We are need here to provide a focal point for them until you've gain their admiration." The tent went silent, but you could hear the blood begin to boil within Lanius. Razor wire wouldn't have cut as deep as Vulpes' words had. Lucius stared in disbelief at Vulpes even though he knew this was bound to happen.

_He'll have your heart you fool!_

Lucius thought to himself as he readied for a fight. Lanius clenched his fist as he cursed under his breath.

"Are questioning my orders?" Lanius demanded. The look on Vulpes face answered as if he'd muttered: _No shit!_ Vulpes took a deep breath, but kept his posture as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm simply telling you the truth sir. It's not my fault if you don't like the facts I've given you," Vulpes replied. Lanius rose from his throne towering over all as he marched forward to Vulpes. Most men trembled before Lanius, but Vulpes was not most men. His sour expression stayed the same until Lanius grabbed Vulpes by the throat. With both hand wrapped tightly around Vulpes' neck he lifted him to eye level. Lucius struggled to restrain himself at the sight as he heard the crackling and bubbling of Vulpes gasping for air as he clawed at Lanius arms.

"Lord Caesar may have tolerated your sharp tongue, but I will not! If you weren't the leader of the Frumentarii, I'd have you crucified for your insubordination. Fortunately for you I still have a need for your craft. You will be punished for your disrespect, but heed my warning Vulpes Inculta. Your next mistake will be your last," Lanius snarled before dropping Vulpes to the ground. Vulpes rubbed his sore throat as he gasped, lungs desperately pulled in air. "You'll taste the whip once we've arrived at Cotton Wood cove. Now prepare yourself for the trip. Do I make myself clear?"

Hate was in Vulpes eyes as he glared up at Lanius, but his eyes slowly sunk to the ground, and he clenched his fist in the dirt. For a moment it looked as if Vulpes would attack Lanius head on, but instead a docile tone took hold of him.

"Yes, my Lord Lanius."


	2. Disgraced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a fair punishment when the prosecutor is the devil himself? There's no true answer when all road lead to hell. However some of hardest roads lead to better options rather than stewing in your own disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling or formatting errors, i'm still learning how to use this site. Constructive criticism welcome.

It was late in the evening by the time they arrived at Cotton Wood Cove. Lanius wasted no time announcing the news of Caesar's death, and his plan to have Vulpes publicly lashed for his disrespect. They made a makeshift post on the patio of the headquarters building, and made sure that it would not budge. He wanted all to see Vulpes' humiliated, and insisted that he be stripped nude. None of the guards could bring themselves to remove Vulpes' skirt and boots, and Lanius surely wasn't going to do it himself. A Praetorian guard with shoulder length dirty blonde hair approached with rope, a leather belt, and sad brown eyes. His face was that of a handsome man. Strong jaw line and pointed chin that rested below full lips and a short nose. He forced a sad smile reliving all his teeth intact.

That was the mark of superior fighter. Any legionary that still had their teeth had only achieved this feet by showing skill, agility, and luck. A strong fighter needed to eat well, and eating proved difficult if you're teeth had been knocked down your throat.

His smile soon faded when Vulpes grabbed the post allowing himself to be tied.

"I'm sorry about this brother," he said as he began to wrap the rope around his wrist careful not to tie it too tight. He didn't want the rope to cut into the flesh. He offered him the leather belt to bite down on, but Vulpes simply motioned the man closer, and gave him a gentle headbutt.

"Don't worry Fidus, I'll endure just fine,” Vulpes reassured him. Like all legionaries Vulpes was a slave. His back was heavily scared from the various lashings he'd received during his life. The pain of the wipe would be familiar. This pain would not compare to the pain in his heart. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as stoic look washed over him. Behind him Lucius checked the whip. He wanted to make sure there were no razors, hooks, or wires hidden within it. The lashing would only be a punishment, not an execution. Lucius glanced at Lanius who gave a nod from above. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

_This isn't right. He's punishing you for doing as Caesar instructed you to. You and I were the only ones Caesar truly trusted. He'd ask of us our opinions when he came across a challenge he couldn't best alone, and gave us his ear when we felt it necessary to speak. This lashing is only out of spite._

Lucius thought to himself. The crowd could see Lucius face clear as day, and all knew that he did not want to lash his closest friend. He took a deep breath, and gave a stern look as he readied the whip.

"Vulpes Inculta, for your disobedience you will receive 10 lashes. Let this serve as a warning to you, and others so that they may know their place." While he lost in thought Lucius didn't notice that Lanius had made his way down the stairs. Just before he could give the first blow Lanius grabbed hold of the whip.

"I do this myself," Lanius voice was like thunder and brought with it a darkness that loomed over the crowd. Lucius stared into the black hole of the mask as he let go the whip and stepped back. 

_This will not end well._

Lucius thought. Lanius drew the whip back and it soon sped forward. The tip of the whip cut the air with a loud crack. Fear and distain rippled through the men as they watched. Vulpes Inculta was a well respected, and well liked man within the Legion. He was ruthless when it came to his adversaries, but had always been fair among the men. It hurt them to stand idly by as he was beat. Vulpes kept calm during the lashing. Not once did he open his eyes, nor allowing pain to be read on his face. The only sound that came from him was steady rhythmic breathing. This calmness outraged Lanius.

_How dare you mock me in front of my men. You may aim to portray me as weak, but I shall show them what a coward you are!_

Lanius thought as the 10th blow fell. Fidus stepped forward ready to cut Vulpes down, but froze when the whip cracked again. The accuracy of the strike was as if it had been a guided missile. It landed between the shoulder blades directly on his spine. The extra blow came as a surprise.

_What's Lucius doing?He'll cripple me with sticks like that._

Vulpes thought. He glanced over his right shoulder only to see Lanius at the whip. Vulpes was shocked at this new development, and turned his eyes back to the crowd. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_You can endure this._

Vulpes told himself.

Lanius was in a class of his own when wielding a whip. If he wished to he could clip a single wing off a Bloat fly, leave the faintest of welts, or cleave flesh from bone. That day he intended to give a full demonstration of his skill. Every strike hit its mark. Blood was slowly starting to stream down Vulpes' back as his first few layers of skin were ripped away. Vulpes was struggling to keep face as sweat began to bead on his brow. He regretted not taking the belt to bite down on as a few whimpers escaped. It wasn't long before the men could see the pain resonating on his face, and hear audible cries. This amount of suffering didn't suffice Lanius. It was quite the opposite. Vulpes cries added fuel to the fire inside Lanius.

"Sniveling dog. I do not award weakness. If you wish to cry, then I'll make you howl," Lanius muttered to himself. He paused for a brief moment before bringing the whip up. It circled in the air like the brim of a tornado, and the sound it made when the blow landed was that of a lighting strike. The cut was deep and long stretching from his right shoulder to his left thigh. Red ran like a flood down Vulpes' legs, and began to form pools at his feet. The next strike was worst. It cut horizontal across his shoulders exposing bone to air in a few spots. Vulpes finally screamed out in agony as his knees threatened to give out.

"I yield, I yield! Please, stop, I've had enough!" Vulpes cried as his breathing quickened.

"I'll say when you've had enough!" Lanius snarled as he matched the previous blow. For the first time panic took hold of Vulpes as he began to struggle to free himself.

_He intended to kill me. It can't end like this. I don't want to die at the hands of a monster. I don't want to lose my life for no reason._

Vulpes thought as his mind raced. Death was never a fear until now. He'd had his fair share of close calls, but they had always been in battle. Death on the battle field was an honor. Even succumbing to infection was acceptable way for a legionaries' life to end, but to be lashed to death out of spite was a taste of hell.

Vulpes' cries upset the men. Even the Praetorian guards found this hard to watch. Vulpes was trembling, pale, and struggling to fight off shock as he begged Mars to make him stop. A chill hit the crowd when a gagging sound escaped Vulpes. The blow had cut him open exposing ribs, and internal organs for all to see. Had the cut been larger his organs would have spilled out onto the patio.

"Enough!" Fidus shouted as he drove into the path of the whip. He grabbed it mid strike with his bare hand and held it firmly. Defiance was in his eyes and tension filled the air. Lanius held his stance as the other guards began to circle. Fidus kept his eyes on Lanius as he let the whip fall. The guards were closing in on them both. Confusing was among them. They were unsure who to attack. Fidus voice was soft, firm, yet smoothing when he spoke. "My lord Lanius. You'll kill him if you keep whipping him. You need him alive. He's the only one that knows how to reach the other Fuminturri. That, and I do not think the men can endure anymore lose." Fidus kneeled before Lanius and bowed his head. 

"Cut him down, carefully" Lucius added as he stood beside Fidus. He left Fidus to his feet. The verdict was in. None of the Praetorian guards would allow Vulpes Inculta to be needlessly killed. Lanius was surrounded, and it was clear to all that his own guards would tear him apart should he attack Vulpes again. Lanius rolled up the whip as he watched the guards cut down Vulpes. He could hardly stand as he used the guard beside him to keep up right. His breathing was frantic.

"Vulpes Inculta," Lanius called out. Vulpes looked up his eyes filled with the pain of betrayal. "You will redeem yourself in my eyes, or you will be put to death for your weakness. Be ready in 20 minutes, in full armor. Meet me in my office. I've a mission for you. Any longer, and I'll have you feed to the dogs." Lanius said as he headed up for the steps. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder waiting for a response.

"Yes, my lord," Vulpes said. His eyes were filled with hopelessness. Lanius had succeeded in crushing the soul of a remarkable man.

Everyone was out done by the order but no one dared question it. 20 minutes to dawn full armor and meet him in the office was a ludicrous request. It would leave little, or no time to tend to Vulpes' severe injuries. He had lost a lot of blood, and would bleed to death soon if something wasn't done. One of the guards soon appeared with a crate, and a few supplies as another rushed to grab the missing parts for Vulpes' armor. They helped Vulpes sit down on the crate as Lucius kneeled down beside him. Worry was in his eyes as he looked at Vulpes' wounds.

"We need to get you advanced medical care," Lucius muttered. Vulpes looked up to Lucius just for his vision to fell. He slumped forward only to be caught. Lucius held him for a moment "Vulpes!" He called as he propped Vulpes back up. Vulpes' eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath and looked to Lucius. "You can't go on this mission, you'll die without proper care." Vulpes reached for Lucius, and rested his hand on his shoulder. His gaze was somber and deep.

"Lucius, that is what Lanius intends," Vulpes said as he took a deep breath. The act of breathing was excruciating, and deep shock was creeping in. Something needed done, but what? There was no time to climb the hill to the medical cabin, and his wounds would need cleaned and stitched before they could be be bandaged.

"I have some healing powder," one of Lanius's personal guards said as he pulled out two small cloth bags.

"Take mine too, and these waters. If you mix the powder with water it should ease the pain without making you tired," another said.

"Use what's left of my hydra," a 3rd spoke just as someone returned with the needed parts of armor. There was 4 healing powders, 3 waters, a half bottle of hydra, and a full set of their best armor. Now came the hard part. Putting it on.

A dose of healing powder was mixed with water as the rest was dusted onto his shredded back. The sting of the powder was too much, and Vulpes passed out. It burned on his open wounds as it clotted a few of the smaller blood vessels. Vulpes came to when he felt a hand gently striking his cheek. He opened his eyes just to see Lucius. He looked as if Caesar had died all over again. Lucius' eyes were red with anger, fear, sorrow, and wept with uncertainty. Vulpes forced a smile and nuzzled his cheek into Lucius' palm.

"It will be okay," Vulpes muttered softly as Lucius held the hydra to his lips. Vulpes choked it down. The bitter taste hit him hard and fast. He shook his head, and was able to sit up right even though his head was spinning. The hydra returned a bit of life to Vulpes, and helped slow the bleeding. The healing powder mixture was next, and tasted just as bad, but it at least stayed the hand of death for a bit longer. Putting on the armor was a nightmare. A tunic had to be put on first and tucked under his skirt then the chest piece. Vulpes lifted his arms to have the heavy piece pulled over his head, and screamed as it touched his back. He cringed as he looked to Lucius. "Lace it as tight as you can," Vulpes asked.

"If it's too tight you'll have trouble breathing," Lucius warned.

"I know, but I want to slow the bleeding as much as possible," Vulpes said, "this mission is suicide, but I can at least attempt to regain some dignity before I die. I cried like a child as he lashed me. That is not acceptable of the Legion's finest," Vulpes said. Lucius nodded as he went to the laces in the back. He grabbed the leather straps and pulled hard. It knocked the wind out of Vulpes, and he jutted forward breathless.

"Any man would have cried during that lashing. I don't think I could have kept a brave face as long you had," Lucius stated as he pulled with all his might before tying it. Arm gauntlets and shin protectors were placed on finally before strapping a pouch to his side. Fidus looked about fiddling with his own pouch, but was reluctant to relieve its contains. Vulpes flat out refused the head gear. Breathing was too difficult as it was, and there was little time left. Vulpes' legs had no strength, and they had to pull him to his feet just so he could stand. His first step nearly dropped him to the ground, but he caught himself at the last moment. "I'll help you climb the stairs brother," Lucius said. Vulpes shook his head as he dismissed their aid with a tired smile.

"I do this on my own, "Vulpes stated as he held his head high. The world was spinning around him, and seemed to shift with each step. "If I'm thrown to the dogs then it just proves what an unfit leader he is, and it will give the men reason to rebel." He left a trail of bloody foot prints as he climbed to the 2nd tier, and stopped outside the door of the office. Turning he glanced over the men below. All eyes were on him. Vulpes felt a strange sense of pride wash over him that refreshed him to the core. A fire of passion was lit within him.

_I can't let them down. My life is not my own. Even if I die this day they will remember me, my purpose, our calling, and our one true Lord._

Vulpes thought to himself. He took a breath that came with intense pain. Gasping he closed his eyes as he put on a devious smile. Inhaling deeply he raised a clenched fist into the air. "True to Caesar!" He roared. His voice filled the valley, and as if echoing him the men all cheered.

"True to Caesar!" they chanted. Their fists were raised high. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius down by the crowd. Lucius nodded to Vulpes a sad smile on his face. Vulpes' arm felt like a lead weight when it dropped to his side, but he held onto Lucius' face as he turned into the lion's den. As the door closed behind him Vulpes had no idea that he had planted the seeds of rebellion deep within each man.

The atmosphere in the room reminded Vulpes of the of the destruction he'd let loose on Camp Searchlight. Death hung in the dim room. All in the room would eventually meet a horrifying death, that, or a fate much worst. Lanius sat at the desk drumming his fingers. He cocked his head to the right as he stared at Vulpes. If the steel mask could move it would have twisted upward into a sinister smile. Lanius was enjoying Vulpes' misery. Soon the ticking of the clock, labored breathing, drumming of fingers, and the shifting of nervous feet was all that could be heard in the room. Aurelius of Phoenix stood beside Lanius. He looked nervous, and his face went ghost white when he saw the state Vulpes was in. He had remand in the office during Vulpes' beating, claiming that he need to finish important paperwork, and had no idea at how violent it was. His eyes kept drifting to the refrigerator, and a cabinet in the far corner to his left. Had it not been for the strong smell of blood that clung to both Lanius' whip, and Vulpes, than the smell of smoke and liquor would have easily been detected. Time seemed to crawl during the silence before Lanius finally spoke.

"Kneel before me slave," his voice rang out almost in a laugh as his words cut into Vulpes. Slave. Yes, he was still a slave. Vulpes knew he was a slave. He'd been a slave all his life. Slavery, and the Legion was his only world, but not since childhood had anyone called him slave. As Vulpes went to kneel down on one knee, but his legs gave out and he crashed to all fours nearly blacking out. Lanius gave a hardly laugh as he placed his palms on the desktop. "You've impeccable timing Vulpes Inculta. Any longer and the dogs would have had a fine meal tonight," Lanius chuckled. "This is your mission alone. No one is to aid you. Anyone that does will be crucified. You're to go to the NCR under pretense of a deserter to feed them lies. Tell them you fear that I will be the death of you. Tell them how I whipped you with the hope that you would bleed to death before my own eyes before sending you to your demise. Lie to them, and make them stumble in the darkness that seeps around them. Lie to them about what a failure of a leader I am. Explain that you would rather die than follow anyone other than Caesar himself," Lanius said. He watched as Vulpes' body trembled as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Lanius lend back in the chair. "You are to flee this place at 1900 hours. I will give you a 2 hour head start before I send men to hunt you down. This way your desertion will be believable to anyone who might see you leaving this place. Be warned, if they catch you, they will kill you. Do you understand my orders slave?" Lanius listened carefully. He could hear Vulpes wheezing for air as well as the soft patter of his blood hitting the carpet. There was a slight growl that followed. Eyes of pure hate and carnage stared at Lanius.

_I am not your slave!_

"Yes, my Lord," Vulpes hissed. His mind and body were on fire with abhor.

_You are not my Lord!_

"Then you're dismissed. Go ready yourself," Lanius said as he waved his hand as if shoeing a fly. He expected to watch Vulpes struggle to his feet. He hoped to be amused by man in dire need of help fall repeatedly to the ground, but instead Vulpes rose to his feet without hesitation. His body swayed side to side as he turned his back on Lanius. Vulpes glanced over his shoulder at Lanius. The look in his eyes said what his lips dared not.

_Fuck off! I don't take orders from you!_

Vulpes slammed the door shut behind himself and made for the stairs. He used the building its self as a guide so not to fall. His mind was a haze of thoughts.

_This is suicide. I won't get far like this, and I know Lanius won't keep his word. Even if I do make it out of here I'll be shoot on site by the NCR, that, or some wastelander will take a crack at me. Even if by some chance no one shoots me, I've no strength to defend myself for when some animal picks up the scent of blood. But more than likely I'm going to bleed out. I've lost so much blood already, and it’s getting harder to breath. If I stop for anything that will be the end of me._

Despair's grip on Vulpes was tighten by the moment, and if Fidus hadn't grabbed him he would have walked right past without even noticing him.

"Hey, Inculta, look at me. You need to hang on," Fidus said as Vulpes leaned into him. Vulpes was pale and starting to become cold to the touch.

"I'm so tired," Vulpes said as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. The jar from when Fidus caught Vulpes snapped him back to life. He stared wide eyed at Fidus. Fidus looked around, and reached into his pouch when he was sure no one would see. He leaned Vulpes against the wall as he pulled out a glass bottle. Pulling out the cork he put it to Vulpes' lips. Vulpes cringed at the smell and tried to push his hand away.

“Please drink it, it will help," Fidus said. Vulpes took a sip, and was hit hard by a burning feeling in his throat, and an unfamiliar taste. It chocked him, and made his eyes water. Fidus held the bottle to his lips once more. Vulpes took another gulp as he felt his body warming. His head was still spinning, but at least his legs had stopped shaking. Whatever Fidus had just given him had returned some of his strength. Fidus stuffed it into Vulpes pouch. "Take it. Be careful not to drink too much too fast. It will dim your wits, and make you dehydrated, but it should help you endure a bit longer. Don't let anyone see it, or know I gave this to you. After the stunt I pulled to save you I'm sure Lanius wants me on a cross. If he knew I had this I'd be a dead man for sure."

"What was that shit?" Vulpes asked. Fidus leaned in and whispered.

"Wasteland tequila, Nex showed me how to make it a long time ago. The only reason Lucius doesn't beat my ass over it is cause he like it too," Fidus stated. Vulpes chuckled as he thought back to Nex. 

Nex had been a very promising legionary before he deserted and was killed. Captured at 14 he was considered unfit to be a legionary. His eye site was poor, and he was blind to everything past 30 feet. He had broken his legs and back when he was younger which made his movements slow, and somewhat cumbersome. He was made a slave, but that didn't last long. His temperament had driven him to beat a Veteran Decanus to death with his bare hands. For this he was tossed into the arena to be killed for show. It was there that he caught the eye of Caesar himself. An unarmed, and badly injured boy had viciously torn apart 2 recruits, 3 Decanus, and terrified a Centurion before ripping his head off, and throwing it into the crowd. The boy was hard to kill, an excellent fighter, and had super human strength. Despite his weaknesses Caesar made him a member of his army. In addition he was a master with explosives. When he grew to adulthood he towered over most men, and was the same height as Lanius. He might have been taller if his back would have been straight, and one leg not an inch shorter. He had made quite a name for himself ,and was under consideration to be Legate some day. Lanius may have been the monster of the east, but Nex was the Demon of the Divide.

Vulpes smiled at Fidus.

"Nex always had something up his sleeve. It's was a shame he didn't take Caesar blessing when he had the opportunity. I would have never believed that it was him that walked into the Lucky 38 had I not seen for myself. Fuck. Courier 6. Chester 9th ... Nex of the Divide," Vulpes sighed as he looked at the hills off in the distance. "When he met with Caesar he kneeled before our Lord as if he'd never left the Legion. He told Caesar that it was not his intention to desert. Had that fool Stulte not struck him in the back. He wouldn't have gone berserk, and killed the whole Contabener. Without the rest of the men to guide him he was lost in the Mojave with no way of finding camp. Some felt that he might have been fit to lead." The time for reminiscing was over. The longer he waited to leave the worse off he'd be. Vulpes wrapped his arms around Fidus, and hugged him the best he could. "Tell Lucius I said goodbye," he said before turning to look over the encampment. He gripped his sides as he looked down at his feet. His legs glistened with blood, and there was a trail that followed every movement. Covering his tracks would be impossible. His best option was to get as far away as he could, and hopefully bleed to death in peace and privacy.

_Just focus on breathing, and keep moving. I'll grab some supplie,s and run as fast, and as long as my body will hold out._

Vulpes closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He let his bloody hands fall to his side.

_Go!_

Vulpes rushed down the steps and into the supply room. He dropped his weapon to the floor. He had no use for it. Frantically he searched for medicine of any type. Anything that would keep him going just a bit longer. There wasn't much to take in the supply room. The medical stock was in another building, but there was no time to reach it. There were 2 full doses of hydra, and 6 bitter drinks, 2 of which he took on the spot. He grabbed water, and more healing powder. This was all he could take with him without slowing him down. Out of the supply room he ran full speed. No time to try to hide. No point in it either. The trail of blood he was leaving behind was for any to follow. None of the men tried to stop him as he ran. They simply watched. Fidus could see Vulpes off in the distance as he reached the top of the hill. And just as if he was never there he dispersed into the Mojave.


	3. Defeat or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is left for a man to hang on to when all hope is lost? Sometimes the only thing to do is pray to god, and hope that some one listening.

_Just keep breathing. Just keep moving forward. Don't look back._

Vulpes told himself as he ran. His body was almost numb from pain, and his mind was in a fog. Nothing seemed to make sense as long forgotten images appeared in his mind. There was fire and smoke all around as gun shots rang in the air. Huts were burning, and black shadows in the shape of people ran about in a panic. Men, women, and children screamed in an unfamiliar language as Legionaries came from all angles.

"Cut them off at the path!" A familiar voice called. It was his own voice, but it did not come from him. It came from the man that towered over him. He went to speak, but the words that came out were a gibberish that he couldn't understand.

_What was going on?_

He looked at his hands as everything else went black. Tiny fingers wiggled before his eyes. He felt his face. Soft, round, and small like a child's. The sound of explosions, and the smell of blood filled the air. He looked down at his feet. Tiny toes waded in pools of blood that reflected his face. Pale blue eyes, dark chocolate brown hair, and a around little face. Vulpes was a child again, but his name wasn't Vulpes. Vulpes Inculta was a Legion name. But what was his name? Where was he? As he tired to answer himself nothing, but gibberish came out. He couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"The Legion is all I know," Vulpes' voice said to himself. He looked up, and saw himself off in the distance. A man with flames behind him stood with a thirst for blood in his eyes.

_Just keep breathing. Just keep moving forward. Don't look back ._

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but every where he turned he was there blocking his own path.

"Can you remember anything before the Legion?" a soft female voice asked.

"No, the Legion is all I know," Vulpes said.

"What will you do if the Legion is no more?" she asked.

"I don't know. A man without purpose is a man with no life. The Legion is my life. I know of no other alternatives. If the Legion dies, so do I."

"Don't you remember anything from your childhood. What was your name? "

"Vulpes Inculta."

"No, I mean what was your tribal name, before you became a legionary."

"Vulpes Inculta is the only name I've ever known."

"Don't you want to find out what your real name was?"

"No! All that was before the Legion is ash and dust. The Legion is where I grew up, and it's all that I know, and I'm happy with that. Vulpes Inculta is a fine name. I'm proud of the man I am, and I'm alright with people hating me for my pride. If this is all I know, and all I've ever known, than why should I feel anything other than pride?"

"Because there’s going to a day when your pride is reduced to nothing.”

Vulpes suddenly gasped for air as he opened his eyes. It was dark, and he was sitting by a campfire cold, and shivering.

_How long have I been here?_

He asked himself as he looked around. Pots, pans, food, and water were before him.

_Where am I? Was that all a dream? Am I at camp? Did Caesar really die? Did Lanius beat me? It's hard to think straight. It's hard to breath._

Vulpes looked down at his feet to see an empty bottle of tequila and hydra. His vision was blurry, and he was very, very cold. He could see blood on his legs. Most of it had dried but some of it was still wet. Vulpes gasped for air again trying to keep his eyes open.

_That wasn't a dream. I'm dying._

He tired to move his hands from his sides, but couldn't. There wasn’t much strength in him anymore. He'd used all of it to run from Cottonwood cove. He didn't even know how far he'd gotten, or even when he'd sat down. Everything was a blur. Each breath hurt and made his eyelids heavier. He could feel his heart racing one moment then slow to a crawl the next. His heart couldn't keep a steady rhythm, and would soon stop. Vulpes felt tears in his eyes, and a lump in his throat as he took another deep breath. Soon everything went black.

In the darkness around him 3 shadows slowly closed in on Vulpes. Guns were drawn and ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

"He hasn't spotted us yet. Cindy, Brett go around, and we'll surround him," a man's voice whispered. The two nodded and slunk into the shadows and circled Vulpes. They closed in tightening the circle. Guns were aimed for the kill. A 10mm pistol aimed for his face, a hunting rifle aimed at the side of his head, and a double barrel shot gun aimed at his back. There was a slight laugh. "I can't believe we caught a legionary with his skirt down," a man laughed. A woman chuckled as she glared at Vulpes from behind the flames.

"Not just any legionary, we caught the fucker that burned Nipton to the ground, Vulpes Inculta," Cindy said. Vulpes' eyes opened a bit when his name reached him through the darkness. "I bet you we'd get a ton of money if we turned his ass into the NCR.”

"What do you think Russ, is he worth more alive, or dead," Brett asked.

"That depends on if bitch boy here tries anything funny. On your feet!" Russ ordered as he jabbed Vulpes in the back with the muzzle of the gun. Vulpes yipped, and fell face down into the dirt his hands still clenched on his sides. The flicker of the fire seemed to make Vulpes glow a bright white in the dim light. He struggled to breathe as he lay in the dirt. The weight of his own body,and the tightest of the binds of his armor made a deep breath impossible. "I said on your feet. That's an order! And don't try nothing funny."

_An order. I must follow orders._

Vulpes slowly pulled his hands from his sides, and placed them on the ground. His head was pounding and his heart raced. His body trembled violently as he tried to push himself up off the ground. His arms gave out and he hit the dirt again. Russ, Cindy, and Brett watched carefully. They could tell something was wrong, but couldn't be sure that it wasn't a trap. Over, and over again Vulpes struggled to stand.

_Follow orders._

On his hands and knees he took a deep breath, and pushed up rising to one knee as he tried to stand. This was too much for his body to handle and he fell to the left nearly landing in the fire.

_You're a failure. You deserve to die._

Cindy stepped in close, and looked at Vulpes her gun ready just encase. She pushed her blonde hair back and out of the way with her left hand, and turned her head to listen.

"Something’s not right. I don't think he's breathing," she said as she put away her gun and moved closer.

"Careful," Russ warned. Cindy placed two fingers onto his neck beneath his jaw. She felt for a pulse and gave the others a worried look.

"He's dying," Cindy said a bit confused as she looked closer at Vulpes. His armor was intact, but blood was seeping from under it. He was cold, calmly, and had a eradicate heart beat. One moment it raced, and the other it threatened to stop entirely. Russ and Brett gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, that's one more dead legion boy," Russ said as he put away his gun.

"Amen to that," Brett chuckled. Cindy pulled out a pocket knife as she shook her head.

"No you guys. Something's not right. Don't you think it's odd that Vulpes Inculta, one of Caesar's top enforcers, stumbled into our camp alone, in the middle of the night, dying," Cindy said.

"Don't go getting soft on no legion dog," Russ grumbled.

"I'm not. Something’s definitely isn't right. We are miles from Cottonwood cove, or any other Legion camp. I don't like this, but we have to try and save him. He knows something, and we need him to talk," Cindy stated as she cut the bindings on the back of his armor. Vulpes inhaled sharply the moment his armor was cut open, but choked on dirt with each breath. Cindy took off her tattered jacket and placed it under his head. "Come on, help me with him. We can't just let him die!" Russ snorted but gathered a few things.

"Come on Brett, lend a hand," Russ said. He cringed at the smell of stale blood, and was a bit surprised to see just how much there was as he put water onto boil. Cindy grabbed the sticky wet fabric that clung to his skin, and cut it down the middle. The smell caught her off guard and she gagged.

"Oh my god, look at his back," Cindy said as her eyes filled with worry. Everyone was horrified to see the bloody mess. It was as if a death claw had tried to make a meal out of him. It looked as if his skin was gone in some parts, and the cuts varied in depth. Bone and flesh were exposed, and he was still bleeding badly. "Why would anyone put armor on top of wounds like this. There was no attempt to take care of his injuries at all, and they look fresh. We have to work fast." She motioned for Brett to help strip the half dead legionary as Russ laid out a large blanket to move him onto. They cut everything off leaving him fully exposed. Had Vulpes been conscious for this he would have felt humiliated to have desolutes stripping him of all he had. Carefully Cindy and Brett moved Vulpes to the blanket. "Brett grab my doctor's bag, and give me whiskey, clothes, and 2 stimpax. I need to try stabilize him before we can do anything else," Cindy ordered. Brett hustled to the pack Barhamin and wagon that was near. He dug through the supplies before finding a larger brown doctor's bag. He brought over, sat it down, and opened it. Inside was a half bottle of whiskey, 6 stimpaxs, 4 med-xs, medical tubing, empty needles, 2 blood packs, and a few other tools. Brett handed her the requested items. She took the whiskey bottle and popped the cork. Taking the cloth she poured a bit of whiskey on it before handing the bottle back to Brett.

"Water's hot," Russ called out.

"Good I'll need that in a bit. Do we have more clean rags, or anything like that?" Cindy asked.

"I'll look," Russ huffed as he headed over to the wagon. "I hope we're not wasting supplies on some Legion prick." Cindy grabbed Vulpes' arm, and cleaned off a spot in the bend. She found a vain and gently pushed the needle of the stimpax in.

"I hope so too, cause got a feeling that something major is up with the Legion."

"Did I give you permission to die, Vulpes Inculta? " Caesar's voice called out through the darkness.

Everything was black.

"No Lord Caesar, but I'm so tired, and it's so cold."

"I don't give a fuck how you feel. I haven't granted you the right to die just yet. You've got work to do. Wake your ass up. Don't disappoint me Vulpes Inculta. My Legion is counting on you." Vulpes' eyes snapped open wide as he inhaled sharply. The sun was up, and he could just make out brown leather boots in front of him. He was laying on his side with his chest resting against rolled up bedding. He felt someone grab his arms, and his eyes whipped to the direction of the touch. Medical tubing seems to spiral up and into the air from his arm, and below his wrist a hand was holding him as another dabbed as cloth on a small spot.

_What's going on?_

Vulpes asked himself silently.

_What's that smell?_

A sharp sting hit his arm as a needle pushed into a vain. The sensation startled him. He'd never felt anything like this before. His eyes followed the needle up. It was a stimpax.

"Stop, what are you doing? This is forbidden!" Vulpes muttered as he tried to pull his arm free. The needle slipped out and the grip tightened.

"Hun? Oh you're awake, I thought you were a goner for a moment," Cindy said. Vulpes eyes followed her voice to her face. She had bright blue eyes, a small slender nose, and thin dirty blonde eyebrows. Her were lips full and light pink in color. A thin layer of dirt was on her face, making her cream colored appear more tan than it actually was. Long dinghy blonde hair obscure her jaw line just a bit, but Vulpes could tell she had soft, but firm features to her face. His eyes turned back to his arm when he felt the needle reenter his vain.

"No, stop, no chems! It's forbidden," Vulpes muttered. His voice held no strength in it, and his arm would not budge as he tried to pull away. He watched helplessly as the stimpax was injected.

"Shut the fuck up, I've been given you chems all night. It's one of reason you're still alive. You got lucky I had type O blood packs otherwise you'd be dead," Cindy sighed as she retracted the needle. "But if we don't get you some real help soon then your luck is going to run out." She checked the medical tube that feed into his arm. The blood pack was almost empty and Russ was getting tired of holding it.

"I'd rather die than have my blood tainted any further," Vulpes said as she placed her hand to his forehead. Vulpes was feverish, and dehydrated not only from blood loss, but also the large amount of wasteland tequila he'd drank.

"Too bad, we're gonna keep your ass alive until we reach camp Hope," Russ snarled "so until then you'll take whatever we give ya." Vulpes tried to find the location of Russ' voice but was unable to turn his head far enough to see. He then heard footsteps, and glanced up when a pair of black boots stopped by his head. The man above him was Brett, and he wore a worn out merch suit with a red bandana. His skin was light brown, and his face reminded him of Anthony's. He would have mistaken the two for brothers if only Anthony had a better build. Brett looked like he could handle himself in a fight compared to Anthony who always let his dogs do the dirty work.

"Be happy we didn't let you bleed to death," Brett snapped. Death. The word jump started Vulpes memory. His eyes widen as his face cringed with pain. The thought of Caesar's death, and his weaken state was too much for him. He could no longer fight back the tide of emotions he held deep within in him.

"My lord Caesar," Vulpes cried his eyes full of tears. Cindy, Russ, and Brett looked to Vulpes with shock in their eyes. Here before them was Vulpes Inculta, the evilest of men, crying like a child. "Caesar's dead!" Cindy and Russ stared at each other in disbelief.

"What was that? Say that again," Brett ordered with questing tone. Vulpes took a deep breath as he choked with sorrow.

"Caesar's dead! We held a funeral fire on Monday. We didn't want scavengers defiling his grave. That fucking wretch Lanius is in charge now!" Vulpes stammered as fear took hold of him. He started to hyperventilate. "I can't go back. I can never go back home. Lanius will have me killed if he finds out I'm still alive."

This truly was news to their ears. Something troubling was brewing within the Legion. Vulpes started to shake as his face started to turn blue. Cindy looked to Russ before staring at Vulpes. In his weakened state panicking like this would only make his condition worse. She grabbed a bottle of purified water and moved in close to him. She gently moved him and rested his head on her lap.

"Hey, calm down," she said as she presented the water. Vulpes refused. Cindy then stroked the side of his head. The gently touch startled him, but was enough to stop him from panicing. He stared at her puzzled by her act, but soon his lip curled, and he was about to say something venomous until she presented the water to him again. This time pressing it to his lips as she gently tipped his head back. "Drink, its pure water." Vulpes' face softened, and he took a few short sips before drinking deeply. He was too tired to put up a fight, and everything hurt too much. Cindy made a disgusted face as she rolled her eyes. She didn't want to comfort him, but if it kept him alive until he was in NCR hands then she'd do whatever was needed. Russ saw the softened expression on Vulpes' face and grabbed the opportunity he saw within his weakened state.

"The NCR needs to know what you know. Will you talk to them?" Russ asked. Vulpes took a deep breath, and sighed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Sure, why not, nothing matters anymore? Lanius humiliated me in front of the men, beat me within an inch of my life before sending me off to die. He's probably already labeled me as a deserter. It makes no difference to me how I die. Be it a NCR firing squad, Legion cross, these wounds, or by my own hands. A man without purpose is a man without a life. I lost my life when Mars reclaimed his son," Vulpes said. The look in his eyes was utter despair. They looked at each other for a long time before anyone moved. Russ and Brett walked some distance away and motioned for Cindy to follow. She rested Vulpes back on the bedroll and joined them.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Brett asked. Russ scratched his salt and pepper beard as he lifted his blue baseball cap. He held it in his hand and glanced over his shoulder. His gray eyes studied Vulpes for a long time before looking back at Brett.

"It's hard to say. I don't think he's lying, but with no way to confirm it. We can't be sure," Russ grumbled.

"Well he sure as hell isn't faking those injuries. As fucked up as he is I doubt he's in the right state of mind. So it be pretty hard for to cook up story on the spot," Cindy said. "But why would Lanius beat him? I know he's an evil bastard, but Vulpes is pretty high up in the ranks. Unless he really pissed off the Old Goat I don't see Caesar allowing it."

"Maybe Caesar is dead, but why would Lanius want him dead?" Brett pondered as he looked at Russ. The sun beat down on Russ' dark brown skin, and sweat was starting to stain his white t-shirt. Russ sighed and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out stuck it in his mouth before passing the pack around. Cindy and Brett both took one, and soon Cindy produced a lighter. They are took a few puffs as they thought in silence. Russ finally put his hat back on covering his shaved head.

"Maybe Vulpes tried to bite his dick off. You know how them Legion boys like their loven," Russ said with a laugh. They all chuckled at the thought, but soon looks became serious. "Well regardless of why he got beat we got to get him to Hope soon. Otherwise he ain't gonna last too long."

"But wait, isn't camp Forlorn Hope constantly get hit by the Legion?" Brett asked. "Is it really a good idea to take him there?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Cindy stated. "I could only bandage his wounds. I don't have the tools to take care of him, even if I did he needs professional help. Camp Hope has a doctor, that I know for sure, and it's the closest. He doesn't have much time left. I could only slow his bleeding, and pump him full of chems." Cindy looked over at Vulpes. He hadn't moved one bit since they left his side. She sighed. "It's probably a bad idea to let him sleep. If he takes a turn for the worse we won't know till it's too late. We'll have to keep him talking till we get there."

"How long will that take?" Brett asked.

"About 12 hours from here. 8 if we don't stop, and avoid any trouble. Besides if we do hit any trouble we ain't got much med supplies left," Russ sighed as he took of his hat to rub his head. "Best get moving. Brett help me make room on the wagon for him. Cindy you go get him ready to move." They both nodded, and got to work. It was already 10 in the morning, and they wanted to beat night full. When Cindy reached Vulpes his eyes were closed. He'd either gone back to sleep, or lost consciousness. Either way she needed him alert.

_Maybe I'll give him some turbo. That would wake his ass up, that, or make his heart explode._

She thought to herself with a giggle. She kneeled down and placed her hand on his cheek. He was still feverish. His wounds were either already infected, or he was nearing heat stroke from dehydration. Either way she needed to cool him down. She smiled devilishly as an idea entered her head. Digging through a nearby pack she found some dirty water. Unscrewing the bottle she poured it on his head. Vulpes gasped, and gagged as his eyes whipped around until they found Cindy. He didn't move but his eyes were full of hate.

"Fucking profligate whore! What was that for?" he snapped breathlessly. Cindy smiled at him.

"I needed to wake you up, and cool you down. Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone," she laughed. "I need you to stay awake from now on. Can't risk you dying." Cindy started to pack a few things before turning back to Vulpes. His eyes were still full of hate as they set on her. If looks could kill she would have been on fire.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled as Cindy removed the medical tubing from his arm. She tapped a bit of cloth were it had been and watched as Vulpes made feeble attempts to escape her grasp. Next she moved the bedroll from underneath him and slowly laid him on his back. His face twisted in pain, and tears welled up in his eyes as his breathing quickened. She watched him, and listened carefully as he tried not to whimper. She felt sorry for him. Kinda, but not really. Cindy didn't like to see anyone suffer, even if they deserved it. She sighed and grabbed a med-x from her doctor's bag.

_Half a dose should ease his pain without making him sleepy._

She thought. Once again she was cleaning a spot on him with whiskey.

"What are you doing? I said no Chem!" Vulpes muttered.

"I'm giving you some med-x to relieve some of the pain," she said. Vulpes thought to thrash above violently, but didn't have the strength to even lift his arms let alone move. Tears filled his eyes as the needle went in, and he soon felt the chemical take effect. Cindy pulled out the needle, and applied pressure with the cloth. "Why are you crying again?"

"I've become worse than a profligate. You've tainted my blood, and I've been branded a deserter. I've betrayed all that I've known. I'm a disgrace as a man," he sighed as his eyes meet Cindy's. They looked at each other in silence for a long time before Vulpes spoke again. "What I've become is a fate worse than death. Death is all I've left to look forward to." Cindy laughed in his face as she stroked his hair. Her touch was condescending as she smiled.

"It doesn't feel good now that the shoe is on the other foot. Maybe now you'll regret all those horrifying things that you've done. The people you've killed. Maybe now you'll feel sorry about the suffering you've inflicted on others," Cindy mocked. Vulpes eyes narrowed as he stared deep into Cindy's eyes. His lips twisted upward into a sinister smile.

"I regret nothing!" Vulpes spat breathlessly. "I judged them by Legion law, and punished them accordingly. They all lacked morality and dignity. They committed themselves to dishonesty, and thievery just to sell those they considered family and friends. By my standards death was the best blessing I could offer. Now answer me this Cindy. You judge me by NCR laws, but will you regret the suffering you've inflicted on me, or when they place a noose around my neck? Will you feel sorry when they push me off that ledge and my neck snaps, or if I dangle by a rope as your soldiers laugh while I kick for air. Will you lose sleep if Lanius has me nailed to a cross?" There was a long silence between them as they studied each other.

"No," Cindy said with a callus tone. Vulpes trembled slightly as he took a deep breath.

"Then why should I?" He said. Cindy's blood began to boil.

_The nerve of this asshole._

Cindy thought.

"The NCR isn't a bunch of blood thirsty slavers," Cindy said. "They work to make the wasteland a better place for people to live,"

"For who, just their own citizens, or everyone?" Cindy paused to think. It was true the NCR only went out of their way to protect its own citizens, and that came at a heavy tax. Legion territory, however was tax free, and safer to travel. As long as you obeyed legion law no one fucked with you, most of the time. Both sides had their pros and cons.

"Their bringing democracy back so we can..." she started to say only to be interpreted.

"What, bring the old world back? The old world is what turned everything to shit, and when was the last time you voted?" She glared angrily at him. This was the first time she'd ever talked to anyone from the Legion army. She assumed they were all mindless slaves that couldn't think for themselves let alone hold a conversation, and make valid points. For a brief moment she wondered.

_What would he say if he wasn't so badly hurt?_

Cindy racked her brain. She wasn't going to let him have the last word.

_I know what makes the NCR great. I know why it's better than legion territory, and why I'm better than him._

Cindy smirked.

"I have my freedom," Cindy said.

"I have a purpose," Vulpes said just to have Cindy laugh in his face again. She looked deep into his eyes with a pleased look on her face.

"Not anymore," She said. Vulpes looked away as tears reappeared. He soon snorted and wrinkled his face. He was trying to spit on her, but his mouth was too dry. Cindy lend over his face, and hacked a looggie on him, and it landed on his lips. Vulpes' expression was utter shock as Cindy snickered. His eyes shifted and he licked his lips.

"I pray to Mars that you are thrown to the Praetorian guards. So they can fuck each one of your holes, and leave your cunt wider than the Grand Canyon," Vulpes said. Cindy glared angrily at him and placed her right hand down his right shoulder and pushed down. Vulpes howled in pain. His body trembled violently as he tried to move, but the best he could do was groan before passing out.

"Ya done tormenting him? Brett and I are ready to move him," Russ huffed. Cindy sighed and slapped the side of his face. Vulpes cringed but opened his eyes a bit. He took a deep breath and looked away with a heavy sigh. "Hey you can't be nodding off so keep them eyes opened understand?" Vulpes said nothing. He only stared angrily off into the distance. Russ huffed as he looked at Vulpes and then to Brett. Cindy stood up and looked down at Vulpes just to turn away and continuing to pack up her things. She was felt nothing but pure rage and hatred for him and was soon cursing to herself.

_What a detestable man. I don't even know why I felt the slightest bit of sorry for him. He's done nothing with his life but ruin the lives of others, and has the gall to challenge the NCR'S actions._

"Ahhhhh!" Vulpes screamed as Russ and Brett pulled him to his feet. Cindy turned to see them holding him up by his arms. She has expected them to use the blanket to move him, but then again it would have been impossible for the 3 of them to lift him up into the wagon without dropping him. Though Vulpes wasn't very tall he was by no means a small man. He stood at 6 foot even with a muscular frame and weighed at least 180 lbs. Sadly picking him up was like this was their best option. He suddenly went silent and fell limp. The pain was just too much.

"Just fucking great," Brett fumed as they laid him down in the wagon bed. "He's out again."

"We'll wake him up in a bit. Get up there, and pull him the rest of the way in," Russ said. Brett climbed onto the wagon and grabbed Vulpes under the arms just to dragged him back. He dropped him once his feet were inside the wagon. "Cindy, get up there with him, wake him up, and keep him up" She nodded as she picked up her things and headed to the wagon. Vulpes laid on his back as his face twisted in pain, and his breathing was erratic. Cindy climbed up and looked down at him. There was just enough room for her to sit beside him comfortably among the merchandise. She sighed before squeezing beside him as she pulled out more dirty water. She poured it onto his face and once again. Vulpes ' eyes snapped open as he gasped for air only this time instead of cursing at her he turned his head and looked away. Vulpes was sinking deeper and deeper into despair. He felt like a child again, no, not a child. Children have a use. He'd become a thing for the amusement of others. Something to torture just because it was means to pass time, or vent one's own frustrations. 

_She denies me death and coddles me only to rub salt in the wounds._

_Then she demands I feel shame for my own deeds while over looking hers. Her mind’s twisted as Lanius'. They want me alive for the caps just so the NCR can squeeze out what little humility I have. Yet insist on breaking my body even further. I'd bite off my tongue if I had the strength. I'm tired and my body refuses to respond. Mars, I beg you to end it so I can have some pride in me._

Cindy watched Vulpes breath as the wagon rolled away. She snared just to look away.

_I sure hope the caps we get for you makes up for all the trouble you've put us through ya rat bastard._

She said to herself. Cindy soon found herself lost in her own thoughts as she reflected back on what he asked. 

_Why should I feel bad if they hang you? You're just another legion boy. You're life doesn't mean shit. You're kind is nothing but a blight on the wasteland. The NCR will be doing everyone a favor by whipping you guys out..._

Cindy paused and looked at Vulpes. Her own thoughts had just mirrored his. She felt that the Legion should be extinguished, the same way that the Legion felt the NCR should be.


End file.
